Good Boy
by AnimeRoseAssasin
Summary: rating for future chapters Iy gang go to kagome's for dinner.... and the night?what they're stuck for a month.


Good Boy ch1  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own it so don't sue me   
Kagome sat by the well in Inuyasha's time waiting with Shipou, kouga, and Miroku for inuyasha to come. She stood up as she saw inuyasha being dragged by Sango coming her way "c'mon Sota is waiting." "Why do I have to come it's not like I belong in your time kagome" he shouted as they all jumped down the well and came out on the other side. They walked to kagome's house dragging inuyasha the whole way. With kouga occasionally kicking him say, "be a good boy and shut up" Sango looked at kouga "I sure hope your table manners have improved since last night"   
Kagome's mom stepped out of the house when she heard the fighting "kagome are these all your friends" "yep this is all of them" they walk in looking around in amazement. Shipou runs to the couch "wow this is cozy" kouga walks in carrying kagome. Her mother walked over to kouga "kagome honey is this your demon boy friend" "no mom, this is the one who kidnapped me" Sango walked up to kagome's mom "hello I'm Sango and this is my cat, Kilala" she held up kilala in front of kagome's mom. Kagome's mom smiled "lets all go eat by the way honey is inuyasha paper trained" "mom!" kouga walked to the kitchen with his arm around kagome's waist. Inuyasha got mad "hey who said u could touch kagome like the kouga" "its not like she's your woman inuyasha" "humph"   
Her mom handed every one but inuyasha their dinner plate then put a plate with raw steak and a rawhide bone on it on the floor. Inuyasha turned to kilala " hey I think that's for you" kagome's mom looked at inuyasha "no that's for you" kagome looked so embarrassed as kouga and Miroku laughed. "Mom he's half dog demon not a dog" "you're right I'm sorry I forgot." They all sit down to dinner. Sota starts to tweak inuyasha's ears and kagome's cat plays kouga's tail. Inuyasha and kouga both turn to look at the cat and Sota. Kouga growled and the cat ran for cover. Inuyasha grabbed Sota and started to hit him on the head. "Sit boy" kagome shouted and inuyasha face faulted on top of Sota. Later that night everyone was in the living room. Inuyasha started to complain, "I don't know why we have to be here."   
  
Miroku hit him on the head "stupid, kagome spends nearly all her time with us chasing after demons. Staying away from school in another time. And with people and demons that here mother doesn't know." Inuyasha turned his head away "it's not like we would purposely put her in danger." "But her mother doesn't know that, I think she should meet us." "Oh, shut up you know the only reason you came was to see if she had any cute sisters." Kagome's mother stepped between them "oh miroku it's all right anyone with ears that cute must be good guy." Everyone fell back laughing, kagome's mom stood up " why don't you all stay the night we have enough room. Sweet heart why don't you take sango and get ready for bed." kagome led sango up staires and miroku followed. Inuyasha stood up "hey miroku where do you think you're going." "to get ready for bed of coarse" inuyasha dragged miroku back down staires.   
After ten minutes they came back down stairs in short nightgowns. Miroku walked over to them but fell flat on his back. Sango waked towards him and looked down at him "are you okay miroku." He stared up with a smile on his face "I am now." Kagome and sango both kicked him. Kagome's mom smiled. "Now where can we put every one, I know kagome and Sota sleep in your own rooms. Shipou and kilala can sleep with Sota. Miroku can sleep in kagome's room. Sango and kouga will sleep in the living room. And inuyasha we have a lovely tree in the back yard for you."   
  
They all had worried looks on their faces except for miroku (of coarse). Her mother sighed "okay I'll change it but this time is final" every one nodded. "Okay inuyasha you can sleep anywhere outside you want, Souta Shippou kilala sleep in Souta's room. Miroku an sango will be here in the living room, And Kouga can sleep in your room Kagome." Mrs. Hirugashi chirped. "Well now that's all settled lets go to sleep. They all headed to bed, kouga turned and looked at inuyasha "be a good boy and you might get a chew toy in the morning." he turned and walked up stairs. "Grrrrrrrrrrrr" they all went to sleep. 


End file.
